1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional position calibrator which is adapted to correct the three-dimensional position of a probe provided for equipment adapted to transmit and receive an ultrasonic wave to detect an echography of an object under test.
2. Related Art
A probe an provided for an ultrasonic inspecting equipment and generating an ultrasonic wave is provided with a magnetic field receiver which receives a magnetic field generated by a magnetic transmitter in order to detect the three-dimensional spacial position coordinate. The magnetic field receiver is fixed to the probe with adhesive as a single unit. Hence, the magnetic field receiver mounting position is not constant, so that image data inputted to the computer is inaccurate.